This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Berberis thunbergii, a member of the Berberidaceae or Barberry family. Berberis thunbergii cultivar Monlers was discovered in a group of seedlings around the year 1977. The seedlings were a product of an uncontrolled cross but believed to be Berberis thunbergii `Aurea` crossed with Berberis thunbergii `Kobold`. This seedling was selected from 50 to 100 other seedlings as it exhibited a slow growing compact habit, golden yellow foliage with an orange cast and red orange fall color. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery at H E Nursery, R.R. 3, Box 4, Litchfield, Ill., 62056 and later at Monrovia Nursery Company, 13455 S.E. Lafayette Hwy, Dayton, Org. The original seedlings displayed extreme variability, therefore the distinct phenotypic characteristics of my new selection that sets this plant apart from other Berberis thunbergii plants would likely be lost through sexual reproduction. Because the plant of this disclosure `Monlers` is believed to be highly heterozygous, as indicated by the variation expressed by its siblings, it is believed that attempts to reproduce it through sexual reproduction, by planting seeds, would be futile. However, faithful clones of this plant may be propagated through multiplication by the rooting of cuttings as noted above. Without isolation of and preservation of this plant, it would have been lost to mankind.